Conventionally, there is known a charging stand comprising a housing having a cradle portion for placing an electronic apparatus thereon and a charging mechanism for charging the electronic apparatus when the electronic apparatus is placed on the cradle portion (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).
The charging stand described in Patent Document 1 receives power supply through a power cord connected to a power connector provided at a rear surface of the housing.